New School, New Name
by Four Fanatic
Summary: The Divergent characters all in a modern day high school. Tris's family moves to Chicago, and there, she starts a new school. She makes new friends, and meets new people. One being a handsome young fellow who goes by the name of Four. Rated T because high school is full of teenage antics.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi! this is my first fanfiction, so I'm not sure if it'll be any good, but I'm writing it anyway. Divergent set in modern day are my favorite type of fanfics so decided to write one myself. The story will mostly be in Tris's point of view, but if it isn't you'll be notified at the beginning of the text. Please feel free to R&R! I appreciate any and all feedback. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, or any of the recognizable characters below. Rights go to a lovely Veronica Roth. **

TRIS POV

I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. The time reads 11:16 pm, but I can't fall asleep. Tomorrow is going to be my first day at my new high school. My dad had gotten a job offer from the mayor of Chicago, so he took the job and moved my whole family here with him.

I'm not unhappy about living in Chicago, but it's so different than my small hometown. I think back to when my brother Caleb and I would play with our neighbors Robert and Susan. The four of us used to do everything together, but now I'm going to be alone. Caleb wont be going to the same high school as me as he got accepted into some prestigious school called Erudite Academy. You have to have a high IQ and pass their crazy difficult intelligence tests to get in. My parents tried to get me to go there too, because I usually get good grades, but I didn't want to spend my time cooped up in a library and destroy my social life like Caleb.

Instead I'll be going to the Kelvyn Park High School a few blocks from my new home. I'm not very good at making friends because I've always had Robert, Susan, and my brother around, but I'm determined to at least make one on my first day.

Eventually my thoughts slow down and I fall asleep.

* * *

Instead of waking up to my alarm clock, I wake up to my brother knocking on my door. "Beatrice! Wake up! Today is the first day of school!"

"Five more minutes," I groggily ask.

"No Beatrice! Let's not be selfish. Everyone in the house is already awake."

I roll my eyes at this. _Let's not be selfish_.Both of my parents are ridiculously selfless and it seems they only passed on this trait to Caleb, because he is constantly scolding me about my "selfishness".

The knocking on my door continues. "Okay! I'm up Caleb!" I shout.

When I finally hear him walk down the hall, I get out of bed and get ready. I walk over to my closet and see what I have wear. Most girls like to plan out there first-day-of-school-outfits, but I was never into that.

I decide on a pair of skinny jeans and a dark gray crewneck sweater. Since it's my first day I decide to put on some make up too. The only make up I own is mascara and foundation because that's all my mother ever bought me. For some reason, she thinks wearing too much make up is selfish.

I take a look at myself in the mirror. I'm as small and childlike as ever. My mascara does little to make me appear any older. I push my long blonde hair to one side and notice that although my outfit is plain, the dark gray of my shirt makes my blue-gray eyes seem brighter.

"Beatrice, Caleb! Breakfast is ready!" I hear my mother call. I look away from the mirror, grab my backpack, and head downstairs.

My family and I sat down at the table to eat our breakfast. The whole time Caleb was rambling on and on at how amazing his new school will be.

He suddenly turns to me and says, "Beatrice, shouldn't you head to your bus stop? I would give you a ride since mom and dad got me a car so I could drive myself to Erudite Academy, but you know, I can't, because then I would be late for Erudite Academy. It's too bad you're not going to Erudite Academy too. Did you know Jeannine Mathews, the principle of Erudite Academy, recently just released a study about how sleep affects adolescents? It's quite intriguing-"

I get up and from the table and head out the door as quickly as possible to avoid hearing more about the wonders of his precious school.

* * *

The bus ride to school was pretty short. I have to find the office, so I can get my schedule, but unfortunately for me, I am completely lost. The school is huge and I can't find my way around. I look down at the map of the school that I was mailed along with my registration packet, but I can't make much sense of it.

I continue my attempt to navigate my way to the office when I run into a wall. When I glance up, I notice that it isn't a wall that I had rammed into, but a person.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," a deep voice said. I look up at to person's face, and notice that it's a guy, who is probably older than me. He has dark hair and dark blue eyes with long lashes. Upon further inspection I notice that one of his eyes has a patch of lighter blue to the left of his iris.

"Hey, are you okay?" he says, breaking me out of my trance. He probably thinks I'm a weirdo for staring at his eyes for so long.

I stammer "Um what? Sorry. Yeah. I'm fine; I'm just-" He cuts me off with a chuckle. "Lost?" he asks. I nod my head.

"I'm looking for the office." I say.

"I'm headed that way. I'll walk you there."

We begin to walk down a few halls when he turns to me and asks, "So you're a freshman?" I sigh. Of course he would think that. I'm lost and I look like I'm twelve years old, even though I turned sixteen a few months ago.

"Uh no, I'm a junior." I reply. "Oh" he says, sounding a bit surprised. We continue down a few more halls in silence until we reach the main office.

"Well, here you are," he says. "Thanks" I mumble, and walk past him into the office.

* * *

According to my schedule, my first hour is literature. When I eventually find the classroom, most of the seats are already taken. There are only two open seats. One next to an arrogant looking boy with dark hair glaring in my general direction, and another next to a tall pretty girl, with dark skin and short hair. The girl seemed like the best bet so I took a seat beside her. She smiled at me as I sat down.

I pulled out my notebook when the bell rang. Our teacher stood in front of the class and said, "Hey what's up. I'm going to be your literature teacher. My name is Tori."

I was a bit surprised at how informal her introduction was. Apparently the rest of the class was to because Tori just smirked and said, "I don't think that me being pretentious will gain your respect." I guess that was reasonable.

Tori began to take attendance. I learned that the arrogant looking boy's name was Peter, and that the girl sitting next to me was named Christina. Then she got to my name. "Beatrice Prior?" she called. Did I really want to go by Beatrice here? I mean it's a new school, so I could have a new name to reinvent myself.

"Beatrice Prior?" she called again. "Here!" I said a little too loud, "and I go by Tris," I added. Tori nodded her head and jotted something down on her attendance sheet.

After attendance, Tori passed out a class syllabus and a worksheet. "Since it's your first day, all you guys have to do is fill out this worksheet," Tori announced. "Don't get too loud," she added.

I looked at the worksheet, and it was one of those getting-to-know-you assignments where you have to write down your hobbies, and other facts about you. I began to write my new name "Tris Prior" at the top when the girl next to me interrupted me.

"Hey! Tris, right?" I nodded, "I'm Christina. I've never seen you at school before, are you new.?" I nodded again. Then I remembered how I needed to make a friend today. I don't really know what to say so I decide to complement her.

"I like your shirt," I said. That made Christina's whole face light up.

"Really? Thanks!" she said, "I got it from this little vintage shop and it was a great deal. There was one like it in red, but I thought this white one was much more stylish don't you think?"

I don't really know much about fashion so I just smiled and nodded. Before I had to think of something else to say, the boy in front of Christina turns around and asks, "Hey for number three it says write a paragraph, but I'm not sure how long to make the paragraph."

"A paragraph is typically 3-5 sentences." I pipe up.

"Oh, okay thanks…. What's you name again?" He asks.

Christina answers for me, "Will, this is Tris, she's new. Tris, this is Will."

"I'm old." He says. Christina rolls her eyes at the joke and I laugh at this.

The three of us work on our worksheets together until the end of class. It turned out that Christina and I also have our second hour, Calculus, together. Christina gives me directions to my third hour when we part ways, so I don't get lost.

I think I'll like this new school. I already made two new friends, which is more than I had expected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, or it's characters. Veronica Roth does.**

* * *

TRIS POV

Having first and second hour with Christina was fun. We talked a lot even though she did most of the talking. My third hour was Spanish, and it was okay, I sat next to a girl named Marlene, who was nice.

Now it's lunch. I've been dreading this all way. Who am I going to sit with? I scan the cafeteria looking for someone I know. "Tris! Over here!" I hear a voice call from my right. I turn and I see that it's Christina sitting a few tables away with Will and some others. Thank god. I walk towards her and she gestures to the chair next to her for me to sit in.

"Hey how was third hour?" Christina asked. "Fine," I replied, "how was yours?"

"Great! Will and I had it together." Will then smiles and nods at me.

Then a boy I don't know sits down next to me. He is tall with bronze skin and dark eyes. "Hey there! I'm Uriah," he says to me in a friendly voice. "Tris," I say back with a smile. Then Marlene, and another girl Lynn, join our table.

We all talk and eat our lunch. I almost cried laughing at Uriah, because as it turns out, he's very funny.

Christina starts talking to me about a shopping spree she went on in the summer, and I zone out. My eyes roam around the cafeteria when another pair meets mine. I'm startled to see the boy who took me to the office staring at me. Now that I have a better look at him I see that he's actually quite handsome. He's clearly tall, at least over six feet, and he's wearing a tight black shirt that show off his defined muscles. His hair is so dark, I thought I was black, but now I see that it's really brown. He has a hooked nose, and a full bottom lip. Even from a few tables away, I can see the blueness of his eyes.

I suddenly realize that I've been staring at him for a while. He apparently realizes this at the same time because he smiles and lifts his hand awkwardly at me.

I feel my cheeks blush and I turn to face Christina, who is still talking.

That boy definitely thinks I'm a freak now, if he didn't already. I mean the two times I've seen him, I've started at him.

The bell rings interrupting my thoughts, and its time for us to head to class.

* * *

TOBIAS POV

I sat at my usual spot in the Cafeteria with my best friend, Zeke and our friends Lauren and Shauna. I didn't talk much because Lauren had her eyes glued to her phone and Zeke and Shauna were flirting with each other nonstop. I don't get why they don't just go out seeing as they both obviously like each other, but whatever. It's not my business.

I look around the cafeteria and when I hear a loud laugh from a few tables away. I look and see the girl that literally ran into me earlier today, is laughing with Zeke's little brother Uriah.

I smile to myself as I watch her laugh with her friends. I prefer seeing her this way, free and happy, than earlier when she was nervous about getting to the office.

She has beautiful long blonde hair. It looks soft. I just want to run my fingers through it. I then realize how creepy this sounds. Thank god she can't hear my thoughts, or else she would definitely not want to be in the same room as me.

Why am I still looking at her? I don't even know her name. I should have asked when I took her to the office.

My thoughts are interrupted when I see her turn and catch me staring at her. She has bright, piercing, blue-gray eyes. She's pretty too. Well maybe not in the traditional blonde bombshell way, but she's definitely pretty.

Shoot. I've been staring at her for like two minuets, but she's been staring at me too. I smile at her, and hesitantly raise my hand to wave at her, but she blushes and turns away.

I sigh. I probably messed that up. I already accidently called her a freshman today, and now I stared at her like a creep.

I turn to Zeke. "Hey Zeke?"

"Yeah man?" he replies. "Who's that blonde girl sitting by your brother?" I ask.

He looks over to her and says, "I don't know man, I've never seen her before."

Before I can say anything else, the bell rings and lunch ends.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading. I'll add the next chapter soon. Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not know any Divergent or any the recognizable characters used below. Veronica Roth however, does.**

TRIS POV

My Fourth and Fifth hours were art and history. Art was enjoyable because I had it with Uriah who made me laugh while the teacher was explaining something, earning me a scolding. History was ridiculously boring, but Christina was with me, which made it bearable.

Now it's my last hour of the day: AP Biology. Since it's an AP class there's going to be seniors in it too.

I walk into class rather early. The classroom is set up with about ten tables for two people to sit at. Only a few kids are in here so I pick a table by myself in the middle of the room.

More people trickle into the classroom, including a greasy haired guy with a number of piercings on his face. He slumps into the seat in front of me muttering to himself.

The bell rings, and _the guy_ who showed me the way to the office, walks into the room. I notice that there are only two seats left. One is next to the weird greasy haired kid in front of me, and one to my left.

He starts to walk toward our tables when the kid in front of me says, "Don't even think about it Four." _Four? _Did he just call him a number? "Four" just chuckles, "I wouldn't dream of it Eric," he replies before plopping down in the seat beside me.

Oh no. He's only sitting here because he has to.

He turns to me, as if he were about to say something, but is cut off by our teacher.

"Good afternoon class, my name is Amar, and this is AP Biology," the teacher states. "Before we begin I will take roll call."

He begins taking attendance, and calls out "Tobi-" Four cuts him off, "Present! And I go by Four." Amar makes a note on the sheet.

So his name isn't really Four. Why would he go by a number? I turn to look at him. I mean I _guess_ he looks like a Four.

I'm caught up in thought and miss Amar say my name. "There's no Beatrice Prior present?" he asks again.

"What? No! Here! I'm here!" I shout, "and it's Tris." Beside me, I see Four turn away and suppress a smile.

"Alright class, the people sitting next to you will be your lab partner for the rest of the year. So get to know them." Amar says while passing out papers, "Then fill out this worksheet." Well if I'm going to be sitting next to him all year, I can probably make up for being so weird towards him.

I glance at the worksheet I was given and realize it's much like the one I had to do first hour, only instead of filling out information about ourselves, we have to do it for our lab partner.

"So, _Tris_. Let's get started." Four says to me. "Alright," I say looking down at the worksheet. The first question reads, "Where is your partner from?"

"So I take it you're from Chicago?" I ask. Four nods, "Born and raised." He says. "Where are you from?" He asks while I write down his answer. "I'm from a small town in southern Illinois. I just moved here over the summer," I explain, "My dad got a Job offer from Mayor Eaton, and he took it. So here I am."

I look over and see he hasn't written down my answer yet. He's just has a fixed stare on his paper and is clenching his pencil. "Um Four?" I say. He suddenly looks up as if he just remembered I was there. He gives me a small smile, and writes down my answer.

I move onto the next question. "So what are your hobbies?" I ask. He starts to list them off, "Well, I play football and I'm on a paintball league-"

"There are paintball leagues?" I interrupt. Four rolls his eyes, "Of course Tris, haven't you heard of the NPPL?" I have no idea what the NPPL is, and make a mental note to Google it when I get home.

"Anyway," Four says, "I also do some computer programming in my spare time." Computer programming? This surprises me. He looks like the type of guy to spend all of his spare time in the gym, not behind a monitor. "Where did you learn how to program computers?" I ask. He smiles, "I've always been unexpectedly good with computers," he says, "What about you, Tris? What are your hobbies?"

I think for a bit. "I used run track, but now I mostly play soccer," I tell him, "I know how to play the guitar because I took lessons when I was younger, and I volunteer a lot."

"What do you volunteer for?" Four asks. "Just community service," I say, "My parents are always signing Caleb and I up to work at soup kitchens, and-"

"Who's Caleb?" Four interjects. "He's my older brother." I clarify, "He goes to Erudite Academy." Four seems to relax a bit. "Erudite Academy, huh?" says Four, "He must be smart." I shrug, "I'm smart too, but the difference is I'm not a total nerd." I say.

Four gives me a grin. "I don't know…" Four says, "You did seem a bit nerdy when you were lost this morning." I feel myself blush at the memory.

"Shut up!" I say as I punch his arm playfully. This only seemed to make him more amused. "It's okay Tris, you should embrace your inner-nerd," he says with a smirk.

"Oh, is that what you do? Computer Programmer?" I reply smugly.

Before he could retaliate, the bell rings. "We didn't finish the assignment," I say. "That's aright," he says while scribbling something down on a piece of scrap paper. "We'll finish it later," he says, handing me the paper.

I look down and see that he had written his phone number. When I looked back up, he was already out the door.

* * *

**Author's note: Thank you all so much for reading! Please don't hesitate to leave a review. I appreciate constructive criticism. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who has read/reviewed this story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent, or the Character's below. Ve**

* * *

TRIS POV

When I got home from school my mother asked Caleb and I questions about our first day of school. Did we make any friends? Did we know our way around? Do we like all of our teachers?

My answers consisted of a simple yes or no, where as Caleb had launched into a 20 minuet story for each question. He used the words "Erudite Academy" every other sentence, and when I tried to point this out to him, I was silenced for "selfishly interrupting."

When Caleb was finally done telling us about his adventures at school, I went upstairs to start my homework. I only have Spanish and Bio. I do my Spanish homework first, which only takes about 15 minuets.

I pull out my Biology binder and remember all I have to do is the worksheet with Four. I search throughout my backpack for his phone number he gave me.

When I finally find it, I carefully type the numbers into my phone and press the "call" button. Halfway through the first ring, Four answers.

"Hello?" says his deep voice.

"Hey Four," I say, "It's Tris."

"Oh hey Tris," he said, "Are you ready to do our worksheet?"

"That would be why I called," I replied.

"Hey, so uh, I was thinking we could go do this at Starbucks or something," Four suggests apprehensively.

"Sure," I said. But how would I get there? Caleb already took his car to do his homework at the library. "I don't have a ride though," I tell him.

"That's okay I'll pick you up," he said, "Where do you live?"

"A few blocks away from school on Roth Court" I say, "It's the only gray house on the street."

"Oh, I know exactly where that is. I don't live too far from there." He says. "I'll be there in about fifteen."

"Sounds good," I say, and hang up the phone.

I gather up my things in my backpack and look in the mirror. I glance at myself, but quickly advert my eyes. There's no point of me being critical of my physical appearance if there's not much I can do to change it.

I trot down the stairs and tell my mom, "I have to do science homework with my lab partner. He's picking me up and we're going to Starbucks."

"Right now?" she asks. Just then there's a knock on the door. I nod. "Well alright," she said, "be back by dinner please, you can invite your lab partner to eat with us if you'd like,"

"Alright," I say headed towards the door.

"Oh and Beatrice! Remember not to make any plans Friday night, we're invited to the mayors house for dinner," she says.

"Will do!" I call back in response. I open my front door, and Four is there, smiling at me. "Ready to go, partner?" he asks.

"Yes sir!" I say jokingly. "Bye mom!" I shout before closing the door behind me.

Four leads me to his car, which is a black BMW.

"Nice car," I tell him. "Uh thanks," he mumbles, sounding embarrassed. He opens the passenger seat door for me, and I slide in.

I'm surprised that a teenage boy would have enough manners to do that. I don't have time to think about it for long though, because he soon gets into the driver's seat and starts the car.

"So, where to?" he asked me.

"Starbucks," I say, "We're doing our bio homework, remember?"

"I know, I know," he says, "I'm just messing with you Tris," I roll my eyes as he put's the car into drive and takes off down the road.

* * *

TOBIAS POV

We drove most of the way to Starbucks in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, but I just can't help thinking about the joke I made about where we were going. What if she actually thought I forgot why I picked her up? I glance over at her during a red light, she has her backpack in her lap, and she's running her fingers through her long blonde hair absently.

She's different. Most girls bat their eyelashes and try to flirt with me, but her… she just treats me like I'm a regular guy. I think even if she knew my real name, she wouldn't treat me any differently. At least I hope she wouldn't.

When we pull into the Starbucks parking lot I turn off the engine, and quickly get out and run over to open her door. That's what I was taught to do for girls, and plus I want to make up for my bad jokes.

"Thank you," Tris says, with a small smile. I can't help but to smile back at her, "Of course," I say.

* * *

TRIS POV

Once we had ordered our drinks, we sat down a table, and I pulled out the homework.

Four looked down at his worksheet, and asks me the question we had left off on. "Favorite color?" he says.

"Blue." I answer almost immediately.

"Hmm…" says Four, "Can you please elaborate on that, Tris?"

"I like darker blues," I say, "Like the color of the oceans." _Or the color of your eyes_. I think to myself.

He accepts my answer and begins to write it down on his paper.

"What's yours?" I ask.

"Midnight black." He replied.

I scoff, "_Midnight_ black? Why can't you just say black?"

He rolls his eyes as if I just asked him the silliest thing in the world. "Because, Tris, I don't like black as much. It's okay I guess, but midnight black just has a whole different feel."

"Alright," I say while shaking my head, "Let's move onto the next one." I lift up my paper to read the last question. "What's your favorite childhood memory?"

As soon as I ask Four this, he becomes tense and rigid. He stares at the cup of coffee that he is tightly gripping in his hands.

Without meeting my gaze he answers, "The first time I played football with a team."

"Why?" I ask. Four sighs and looks up at me.

"That's when I first got my nickname," he says, taking a sip of his coffee. _Black coffee. _I have no idea how he can drink something so bitter, and remain straight-faced.

I want to ask more about why he goes by Four, but before I could he turns the subject onto me. "And your favorite childhood memory was?"

"It's probably when my old neighbors and hid all of my brother's books," I say, laughing at the memory.

"What?" Four questions, looking more relaxed, "Why is that your favorite?"

"Because! Caleb's reaction was hilarious." I tell him, "He went psycho and kept on asking if he was 'lucidly dreaming in a literature nightmare'."

Four chuckles, "Well now I really see why he chose to go to Erudite Academy."

"I guess he was born for that school." I say, laughing.

"Well Tris, it looks like we're finished with our homework," Four says.

I had almost forgotten that's what we had come here. "We should probably get heading back" I say, "My mom wanted me home before dinner."

"Okay," Four says, standing up from the table. I then remember what my mom had said about inviting my lab partner to eat with us.

"You can eat dinner with me if you'd like, Four," I say quickly.

"Oh Tris! I would like to, but I can't. My father is expecting me home too, and he doesn't really like when I'm late…" he trails off.

I feel a twinge of disappointment at his words. "Oh. Okay," mumble.

"But we can another time!" Four says hurriedly.

I feel myself smile, "I may just take you up on that Four," I say.

He smiles back at me, "I look forward to it, Tris," he replies.

* * *

**Author's note: As always, thank you so so so much for reading. Please feel free to R&R**!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I would like to formally apologize for taking awhile to update. I should be writing chapters more regularly now. And also a hughe thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed/favorited this story. I truly appreciate it! **

**Disclamer: I don't own Divergent, or it's characters, all rights go to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

TRIS POV

I walk into my literature class slowly, still tired because it's only first hour. Before I can reach my seat Christina ambushes me with her fashion choice of the day.

"Tris! Do you like this outfit? The boots are new but my jeans aren't but that's okay because when I match it with this top, it gives them this rugged bohemian vibe. Don't you think?"

I look at her outfit. To me, it's just a pair of jeans, a patterned top, and a pair of boots. However, Christina seems to have worked hard matching these clothes together so I give her a smile.

"It's really stylish," I tell her.

"Thanks! So enough about me," Christina says, "How was your first day?" Before I could reply, the bell rings. I give her a look that says _I'll tell you in a second._

Tori stands up and passes out packets to the class.

"This is due by the end of the hour, and you can work in partners," Tori says, before sitting back behind her desk.

Christina immediately slides her desk next to mine, to signify our partnership. I look up and see this has left Will partnerless.

"I think Peter over there doesn't have a partner, why don't you work with him?" Christina asks Will with a knowing smile. Will groans and walks over to work with Peter.

"So, tell me about your first day," Christina presses.

"It was fine," I replied. Christina rolls her eyes at me.

"No Tris, I mean did you meet any males who are potential boyfriend candidates?" She says.

"What?!" I say, wondering how she can even consider someone I just met to be a possible boyfriend.

"Come on Tris," says Christina, "You have to have met at least _one _guy." My thoughts suddenly shift to Four.

"Well there is my lab partner from AP Bio," I say.

This got Christina excited. "Ooh! Tell me who!" She exclaims, "Wait. _AP_ Biology? Does that mean he could be a senior?"

"Calm down Christina he's only my lab partner," I say, "And I'm pretty sure he's a senior. His name is Four."  
"_FOUR?! _As in _the_ Four?" Christina demands.

"I mean I don't think many other people are named Four..." I say, "Why are you making such a big deal about him?"

"Tris! Four is only the one of the hottest guys in school." Christina exclaims, "and he's so mysterious too. I mean what's his real name?"

Mysterious? She sounds like she's describing a character out of a book or something.

"I don't know his real name," I say, "It doesn't really matter what his name is anyway, he's just a nice guy."

"How can you be so sure Mr. Secretive Four is just a 'nice guy'?" Christina asks.

I think back to kind actions Four has made and I tell Christina a few.

"Well for one he helped me find the library," I tell her, "And he held opened the car door for me when we went to Starbucks-"

"YOU WENT TO STARBUCKS WITH FOUR?" Christina cried.

"Do you have to shout? Yeah we went to Starbucks to finish an assignment." I say.

"Isn't he… intimidating though? I mean he seems so… closed, and cold." Christina asks.

I almost laugh. Four: intimidating and cold? No way. I think back to how gentlemanly he was at Starbucks, and how we joked around. I remember how he sounded when he talked about his love for computer programming, and how serious he was about paintball. Maybe it's because I've only met him once, but he didn't seem scary.

"No," I reply answering Christina's question, "He wasn't intimidating at all,"

With all the questions Christina asks, I feel myself getting nervous. Why? I have no idea. We're just talking about my lab partner. It's just the way she mentions dating so casually freaks me out.

Eventually we got off the topic of Four and moved on to actually doing our class work.

* * *

The rest of my classes went by regularly and it was time for my last class, Biology. Throughout the day I'd been hoping to see Four, but to my disappointment he was nowhere to be found.

When I walked into AP Bio, I felt a bit of relief and excitement, noticing Four in his seat. He is wearing a long sleeve shirt and jeans, and is staring down at the table.

I slid into my seat next to him, and he didn't look up.

"Hey Four," I say.

With a sigh, he lifts up his head to face me and says, "Hey Tris." His eyes looked glossed over, as if he we thinking of something else.

I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but before I could, Amar began to start class.

"Open your text books and turn to page 394." Amar said, "Read the chapter in class and finish the questions for homework. We will be discussing it tomorrow."

I pulled out my text book, and Four did the same, but he was still looking at his book vacantly.

In an attempt to start conversation I turned to him and blurted out, "Where were you today? I didn't see you at lunch."

I cringed as soon as the words came out. Why would I be looking for him? I only met him a day ago.

Four just stared at me and said, "I wasn't at lunch."

"Well where were you?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"If I wanted you to know I would have told you, Tris," Four snapped.

Suddenly I realized this wasn't the Four from Starbucks last night. This was the cold Four Christina was talking about, and quite frankly, I didn't like him.

"Forget I asked," I said, with just as much venom as he had.

I left our conversation where it was, and looked back at my book to read the chapter we were assigned.

* * *

TOBIAS POV

I glance at Tris while she reads from her textbook. She has one of her hands tangled in her blonde hair. She looks frustrated, and confused. I sigh.

I shouldn't have been rude to her. I probably just ruined anything good going on between us.

I can't help it though. When I came home last night my father informed me that tomorrow evening we will be inviting over the family of his newest employee for dinner, the Priors. _Prior_. Tris _Prior._

This means Tris is going to know my real name now. She'll know who I really am. She'll know who my father is. What if she tells her friends? Or worse. What if she remembers about the old articles published about the mayor and his son? I don't want her, or anyone to treat me like I'm a kicked puppy.

I look back at her again. I hope I can trust her. I _want _to trust her.

She's going to know everything.

* * *

**Author's note: THANK YOU FOR READING! Please feel free to review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I can't thank all of you enough for reading and reviewing! All of you guys rock. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. However, Veronica Roth, does.**

* * *

TRIS POV

Today school went by regularly. Christina talked about fashion to me for majority of the classes we shared, and Uriah made jokes about it at lunch. Teachers gave us a lot of class work and homework now that we were getting into the swing of the school year.

Four was abnormally quiet though. He just paid attention to Amar while he taught, and only spoke to me when necessary. Even though this shouldn't bug me, it did.

I know we don't know each other too well, but the way he has been treating me for the past few days was a stark comparison to how we had interacted at Starbucks. I can only assume I did something to offend him. It doesn't even matter anyway. He's older and seemingly more popular than me. He was probably only nice to me because he had to for our project.

* * *

"Beatrice, come on! We need to leave! Mom and Dad are already in the car," I heard my brother Caleb call to me from outside my door. We are going to the mayor's house for dinner tonight. "Beatrice, if we are late, Mayor Eaton will believe we are selfish people!"

I roll my eyes. Heaven forbid the Mayor finds my family selfish.

I walk out of my room and Caleb grabs me by the arm, practically pulling me to the car.

Our car ride is pretty short, as it turns out the Mayor's family doesn't live too far away. The whole time Caleb was chattering about his school and the Mayor's connections to it. Caleb seems to be taking this dinner invite more seriously than my parents. Which is a lot, considering my parents were so serious about this, they made me put on a dress. Christina would probably hate it because it's plain and gray. The thought of her reaction to my outfit makes me chuckle to myself.

Before Caleb can ask me why I'm laughing to myself like a lunatic, we pull up to the Eaton's house. Or should I say mansion.

The house is huge, white, and contemporary. I notice there are gray accents along the exterior.

Caleb also is staring in awe at the house.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" asks my mom.

"_Pretty? _It's more than just _pretty. _Do you _see_ the external irrigation system?! It's phenomenal! What a genius design," Caleb exclaims.

"We should go in now," Said my father, I have a feeling he doesn't enjoy Caleb's dorky observations any more than I do, "We don't want them waiting for any longer than they have to."

My family and I walk to the entrance of the doors where my father knocks. A tall, slim man, with hair cut close to the scalp, greets us.

"Hello there, Mayor Eaton," Says my father.

"Please Andrew, Call me Marcus," says the Mayor.

"Very well, Marcus," replies my father, respectfully. "This is my wife, Natalie,"

My mother bows her head towards Marcus, "It's nice to meet you, Marcus. You have a lovely home."

Marcus sighs, "Thank you, Natalie. It is a lovely home indeed. Of course, I feel my son and I would be better suited in a smaller home, it is far too much space for two people. But of course, it is government issued, so we make due,"

I almost snort. How terribly dreadful it must be for the mayor to live in this huge house. His words don't even seem to be genuine; I think he likes his "government issued" mansion.

My father gestures to my brother and I. "These are my children, Caleb and Beatrice," he says.

I bow my head, as my mother did, but Caleb reaches out and shakes Marcus's hand, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir." Says my brother, "I have heard many positive things about your contributions to my school. I am a senior at Erudite Academy."

Marcus smiles at Caleb, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "A senior hmm?" he says, "My son, Tobias is your age. He goes to Kelvyn Park High, I don't suppose you know him?"

"Oh no sir, but my sister may, she goes there too." Says Caleb.

The mayor looks at me, and I notice his eyes are a startlingly familiar dark blue. I then realize he's expecting me to say something, so I just shrug and say, "I don't think I know him."

I haven't heard of anyone named Tobias at school, let alone the Mayor's son, but the name Tobias sure does sound familiar. I swear I've read it somewhere.

"Well you all will meet him soon enough," he says.

With that he guides us through out various halls and room until we reach the dining rooms. I see that the table is already set and we all take a seat. There is one seat left open for the Marcus's son, Tobias, to the right of me.

"Tobias! Our guests are here!" Marcus calls. I hear footsteps practically running down the hall to the dining room.

I can't see who is outside of the doorway, but Marcus get's up and walks to it. He quietly says, "That was selfish of you."

Selfish. Well it looks like my parents and Marcus are on the same page when it comes to that.

Marcus returns to his seat, just as I began to take a sip of my water.

In walks his son from behind him.

I nearly spit out my water when I see who it is. It's Four.

Marcus begins to introduce him, "This is my son, To-"

"_Four?!" _I interrupt.

Four gives me a small, nervous smile. "Hey Tris."

Caleb is now confused, "Tris? Oh you must mean Beatrice. Beatrice you have a nickname?" he asks, "Wait, why did you shout out a numerical integer? Who is Four?"

Marcus clears his throat, silencing us. "To answer your question Caleb, my son Tobias has a nickname as well. His schoolmates refer to him as Four," he turns to me, "So I take it you two are already acquainted?"

I nod, "We have AP Biology together," I explain.

"We're lab partners," Four adds, as he makes his way over to sit down in the empty seat beside me.

* * *

TOBIAS POV

Tris is sitting next to me. Even though she does this every day in biology, it feels different now. Maybe it's because we're in my house, and she knows who I am. Or maybe it's just because Marcus is in the same room.

Marcus and Tris's parents are talking right now. During dinner parties in my house, the children don't speak while the adults do. Tris seems to get the protocol because she is silently eating her food. Her brother on the other hand, is clearly following the conversation to a tee. He looks like he's struggling not to interject with his Erudite Academy knowledge and opinions.

I look back at Tris. She's zoned out, eating her food robotically. I feel relieved knowing that she doesn't seem to be amazed with every word my father has to say. Maybe that means she will still treat me normally.

"Tobias, why don't you take Caleb and Beatrice on a tour of the house?" asks my father. I find it ironic that he claims this house is too big for him, but he has no problem showing it off to his guests.

I stand up and look at Tris to follow. She's still eating her food, lost in thought, completely unaware of what's going on.

I nudge her shoulder, breaking her out of her trance. "Come on, I'm taking you and your brother on a tour."

She stands up, and I lead her and Caleb out of the room.

With Tris standing, I see that she's wearing a dress. It's simple and gray, and looks lovely on her petite frame.

As soon as we are in the hallway Caleb beings babbling about hall's structural design. "Wow! Just look at how lovely the crown molding is. It looks to be inspired by 1600's architecture. Did you know that-"

Tris cuts him off. "Four, is there a library here?"

I see where she's going with this. "Yes," I reply, "It's a few rooms down, I'm sure you'd like it, Caleb."

Caleb looks like a child on Christmas morning, "I'd love to see it!" he says.

He's clearly unaware that Tris and I are getting rid of him.

"I'll be right back," I say to Tris, walking Caleb to the library.

* * *

TRIS POV

Tobias Eaton. That's his real name. It suits him more than Four, I think. But it sounds so familiar. Where have I heard his name?

I don't have time to put my finger on it, because Tobias walking back down the hall, without Caleb, thankfully.

I stare at him. He's wearing a slim fitting black button down and black slacks. He looks nice in them.

"What are you thinking about?" he tensely asks.

"You're wearing a lot of black," I reply. This clearly was not what he expected me to say.

"_That's_ what you're thinking about?" he with a laugh, "Out of all the things you've found out tonight, you are focused on my attire?"

"Is that a problem, Four?" I ask.

He sighs. "You can call me Tobias." He tells me. "Only not in front of anyone."

"Okay, Tobias," I say, testing out his new name.

"And Tris? Please don't tell anyone my name or that I'm the mayor's son."

Tell anyone? He has obviously been trying to keep this a secret, there's no way I'd tell anyone. I'm offended that he thinks I would.

"I wasn't planning on it," I say a bit harshly. This isn't enough for him. I sigh. "I won't tell anyone who you are Tobias. I promise."

"Thank you," he says, sounding genuinely sincere.

Before I can stop myself I ask, "Why don't you want anyone to know?"

His posture becomes more rigid. "When people find out about this, they always treat me differently," he says. He then mutters something to himself that I can't make out so I understandingly nod my head.

I guess it would be hard to be the Mayor's son, but to go as far as to change your name? That seems like a lot. There's probably more to the story, but I'm not going to press it.

"So the tour?" I ask, reminding him of why we were sent out here in the first place.

Four laughs, "Come on, I'll show you my paintball trophies,"

* * *

I thought he was kidding. But as it turns out, Tobias does have a number of paintball trophies. He's pointing them out to me, and explaining what each one signifies.

Before you know it, my father called my brother and I, telling us it was time to leave.

Before Tobias took me back to my family, he turned to me and said, "Hey Tris, thanks for being so cool about this."

"No problem," I replied, and before I could realize what I was doing, I reached out and grabbed his hand.

Thankfully he didn't seem repulsed. Instead, he squeezed my hand appreciatively. With a smile, he said, "You don't want to keep your family waiting."

With that we walked out of the room, and down the hall, hand in hand.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading! This chapter was longer than my other ones. If you liked/disliked the length please let me know. I also appreciate any and all reviews!**

**And as always, thank you so much!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Wowwww guys I am so sorry for taking a lightyear to update.** **I have plenty of excuses for my absence but I'm sure you don't want to hear them. I'll try my best to not take this long to post another chapter. **

**Also, I'd like to give a huge thank you to anyone who has read/reviewed/followed/favorited this story. 3 **

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth wrote divergent, and made up it's characters. Not me. **

* * *

TRIS POV

I don't sit next to anyone on the bus ride to school. I want to be alone to think. The weekend went by as usual. I had to wake up early to do community service with my family, leaving little time for myself. I've been looking forward to seeing my friends at school, especially Tobias.

I wonder how he's doing. I'm thankful he trusted me with his life's secret, although he didn't really have a choice. He didn't seem to hate the idea that I knew Mayor Marcus Eaton was his dad, but he didn't seem to love it either.

"Are you going to get off the bus or what?" asks a sharp voice from behind me. I turn and see Peter, that loner boy from my first hour. I then notice that only we're the only ones who haven't left the bus.

"Oh, uh yeah. Sorry," I mumble. He gives me an impatient glare as I gather my things and walk towards the school.

* * *

TRIS POV

I take a step into my first hour classroom and am immediately greeted by questions from Christina.

"Tris! How was the mayor's house? Is it really as nice as people say it is? And doesn't he have a son? Was he there? Is he cute?" she inquires.

I had no idea this was such a big deal to her. "It was fine," I reply.

"Fine? Just fine? I want details!" Christina presses.

I remember Tobias's plea to not tell anyone about him, so details are something to avoid.

"The house was nice," I say causally, "Pretty. Exactly what you'd expect."

Christina nods. "And his son?"

"He wasn't there," I reply.

She looked disappointed. "Well maybe he was just out. You should try to hangout with him, and then introduce him to me!" she says.

"No." I say a bit harshly. "He goes to a boarding school in Vermont," I add hastily.

Will walks up and joins our conversation us. "Who goes into a boarding school in Vermont?" he asks.

"No on-" "They mayors son," Christina interrupts.

Will nods, "Oh cool," he says in a tone with underlying jealously. Christina clearly picks up on this too. "It's not that cool, I was just curious," she says.

Before anyone can add anything else on the subject, the bell rings.

"Sit down!" instructs Tori.

"Since the first week of school is over, I will be passing out progress reports. You will be getting one at the beginning of each week, so no one will have an excuse for not knowing their grade in class," She explains while passing them out.

When I get mine, I see that I have an A in the class. Which isn't too surprising. I've always been good at Language Art classes, and we've only had a few assignments so far.

The rest of the class consisted of us reading out of our textbooks, and filling in worksheets. It sounds boring, but I really don't mind it. When the dismissal bell rang, the weird kid, Peter, was the first one out of his seat. He crumbled up his progress report and threw it in the trash on the way out.

As Christina, Will, and I, walked towards the door, Tori stopped me. "Can I talk to you for a second, Tris?" she asked. I nodded as Will and Christina walked out the room.

"Is something wrong, Tori?"

"Not with you, Tris," she said, "It's just your classmate, Peter. He's been having some trouble in this class, and with his writing."

"Uh okay," I say. Not sure why she's telling be about Peter's business.

"You have one of the highest grades in the class," She carries on, "And I think it may be beneficial for you to tutor him."

Tutor Peter? I don't like the idea of being alone with him, seeing as he creeps me out as is.

I rack my brain for an excuse not to. "I'd like to help Tori… But I'm probably going to have to check with my parents because they like for me to do community service after school," I say.

"What a better way of getting community service than tutoring?" Tori asks. "I'll have you two meet every Monday at the local library."

"Uh okay." I say, as I head towards the door.

"Thanks Tris!" She calls, "Oh! And that includes today!"

I groan to myself, and head towards my next class. I'm not looking forward to this.

* * *

TOBIAS POV

My morning classes were incredibly boring, but now it's time for lunch. Which means there's a chance I'll see Tris.

I'm praying she didn't tell anyone. I mean I don't think she would, but it could have came out on accident. But the way no one is looking at me differently tells me she didn't.

I walk into the cafeteria, and go to my usual table and sit down next to Shauna and Laruen.

"Where's Zeke?" I ask.

"He's on his way." Shauna replies. I nod and scan my eyes across the cafeteria. They stop when I see Tris. She's walking to her table while laughing with Uriah, her long blonde hair flowing behind her.

I remember when I made her laugh telling her about my paintball trophies. Then she held my hand before she left. What does that mean? Was she just being friendly? Is it something that girls do? I have to know.

"Hey Shauna? You're a girl." I say.

"Very good Four." She says sarcastically. "So is Lauren."

"Right." I say, ignoring her sarcasm, "So… what does it mean when a girl holds your hand?"

She laughs. "What?!"

"Shauna. Be serious. What does it mean?" I demand.

"Hmm… I don't know what do you think Lauren?"

Lauren looks up from her phone, completely oblivious. "What do I think about what?"

"What does it mean when a girl holds your hand?" I ask again.

"Why? Whose hand are you holding Four?" she asks.

"Just tell me what it means!" I say.

Zeke joins the table, and seats himself next to Shauna. "What does Four what to know?" he asks.

"A girl held his hand, and now it is of dire importance that he knows the true meaning behind said action." Shauna replies.

I shoot her a glare for making fun of me.

"Do you have a crush on this girl Four?" Zeke asks tauntingly.

"What?! No. I don't have a crush." I say.

"Yeah," Shauna adds, "Four is incapable human emotion."

"Is it that one blonde girl you're always staring at?" Zeke guesses.

I feel myself start to blush. "I don't stare at her!" I defend, even though I know I do.

"But it _is_ her, right?" Zeke asks. I don't say anything.

"Wait, what blonde girl?" asks Lauren.

"She's friends with my brother." Say's Zeke. "I think her name is Beatrice."

"She goes by Tris," I correct automatically.

"Oooh" teases Zeke. "Someone has a crush on a junior named Tris."

"Stop." I try to say, in a mean tone.

Shauna holds up a hand, "Denial! The first stage of love!" she says dramatically.

"That's is the first stage of grief," Zeke corrects.

In a serious tone I say, "If any of you tell anyone about this, I swear I will find you, and I will kill you."

"Relax Four, we're not telling anyone anything." Says Zeke.

"Good," I say.

Eventually they decide to stop talking about Tris. Do I really have a crush on her? I look back over to where she is sitting. She's looks bored, as her friend Christina is talking to her. Her hands her playing with strands of her long blonde hair absently.

Suddenly her, bright eyes are look up at me.

Before I can turn away, she smiles at me, making me feel childishly giddy. I smile back and she focuses her attention back onto her friend.

Yeah. I guess I do like her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! More to come. And if I take a long time to update again, feel free to pester me into writing another chapter.**

**ALSO HAVE YOU GUY'S SEEN THE 12 SECOND TRAILER TEASER FOR DIVERGENT!? BECAUSE IT BLEW ME AWAY! I'm so excited. (And if you guys haven't seen it yet, google it and tell me what you think.)**


End file.
